The present invention is generally directed to color printers and in particular to a color printer utilizing a multiple-color ink ribbon. Heretofore, conventional color printers utilizing multiple-color ink ribbons have used a ribbon shift mechanism for shifting the multiple-color ink ribbon to select a desired ink color. However, because the multiple-color ink ribbon has substantially no integral rigidity, the ribbon shift mechanism encounters problems in guiding the ink ribbon to a correct print position. The frictional forces imposed on the ink ribbon by the print head and the ribbon mask act to prevent the accurate positioning of the desired color band on the ribbon. Accordingly, a multiple-color ink ribbon color printer which accurately and reliably selects the proper ink color from a multiple-color ink ribbon is desired.